1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of protecting and restoring documents, and specifically, to technology for shape-restoring filmstrips that are distorted due to vinegar syndrome, and more particularly, the invention relates to a shape-restoring device and a restoring method for distorted filmstrips.
2. Background Information
As a great invention even in the technological history, filmstrips convey artistic essence and historical documentaries, and therefore are special and irreplaceable cultural relics. Vinegar syndrome results from degradation of the base material of filmstrips, i.e., cellulose triacetate, which subjects to high temperature, high moisture, and other hash environmental factors in the storage environment. There are no practical ways of halting the course of degradation, and therefore vinegar syndrome is deemed as the cancer of film industry. At present, precautions are taken to improve storage environment to preserve filmstrips. The onset of vinegar syndrome is indicated by acidic smell released from filmstrips. As the acidic smell becomes strong, plasticizer of the film base is precipitated and film base is softened. Hence, colorful images begin to fade and black-and-white images tarnish. As the course processes, crystalloid appears on the film base, film base becomes distorted, and emulsion becomes tacky. At last black tacky glue solution is released from filmstrips and filmstrips are self-destroyed. Occurrence of vinegar syndrome leads to degradation of recorded images, breakage of mechanical strength and destroy of filmstrip size, which distort the filmstrips. In this way, filmstrips cannot be projected, cannot be digitized, nor can they be restored via digital means.